Perfection
by indecisive-ays
Summary: They both wanted to be the brightest star and they were both too stubborn to let the other have it. "White is not your colour." Post-Season 2; spoilers for Season 3. Mei-centric. Mei/D'Jok. Mei/Sinedd. Rocket/Tia. Rating may go up.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Spoilers for Season 3 only come at the end (it's like one quote from the second episode that inspired this fic)**

**

* * *

Perfection**

Her heels were clicking on the marble floor and she could vaguely hear her mother's voice in her head, berating her for stomping. It was not good for the delicate shoes, they would be damaged and she couldn't wear shoes that were anything less than perfect. Also that way of walking was sure to have her feet swollen and the pain would soon enable her from standing upright. She couldn't have less than perfect feet and she couldn't have less than perfect posture.

_To hell with you, Mom! _

Seconds after stopping herself a breath away from yelling out loud (and having anyone close to hear believing she had gone mad), she rested a hand against the wall and pulled the annoying stilettos off her feet. That felt definitely better, and there was no annoying sound as she wandered aimlessly in the hallways of the League Headquarters now.

The place was a lot more elegantly decorated than she would have given it credit for and what with the charity event going on in the ballroom and it being late at night, the rest of the building was mostly deserted.

Which was good, Mei needed somewhere private where she could resolve her fume and she couldn't let anyone see her in that state. Her mom would throw a fit –she believed the phrase "any publicity is good publicity" to be a load of rubbish. Only perfection shall be shown to the universe and the rest should be swept under the carpet.

Actually, it was better if there was no "rest".

Well, her Mom could shove it because she didn't have to live through the hell that was her boyfriend. Actually her mom wouldn't have thought of D'Jok as hell. She would believe what he was doing downstairs to be the epitome of perfection, and the thought made her skin crawl under her ridiculously expensive dress.

Her mom had not approved of her really falling for the striker initially ("I told you to use him, where was your mind?") but soon had realized their relationship was highly beneficial ("Well if you can't be the star of the team, being the star's spouse is your next best shot.").

That probably was the problem. She wasn't dating D'Jok for his star-status, and she was certain he had genuine feelings for her (most boys did, anyway). Their relationship was not something for the media, but they _were_. Individually, she and D'Jok were both striving to be worshipped by the masses, to stand out of the crowd and to be accepted. They both wanted to be the brightest star and they were both too stubborn to let the other have it.

It was almost normal for D'Jok to feel this way; the boy had grown up thinking, believing that he would have a great destiny. And he was egoistical by nature; he wanted to be the best, he thought he was the best and he wanted to be recognized as such.

Then again, no one could blame her for wanting attention either. Her mom had raised her with the belief if people didn't know who you were, you were nobody. Doing anything to achieve that trophy was acceptable and encouraged –even toying with people's emotions. It was no wonder she would feel repelled when she had someone who was fighting her for a place under the spotlight.

She climbed a few stairs through the immensely narrow staircase and arrived at the rooftop of the building. The controlled air of the Genesis Stadium greeted her; not too warm, not too windy. Her hair didn't move an inch out of place and she didn't feel even a tiny bit hot.

Controlled. Perfect. Like everything in her life.

"For fuck's sake! We've been over this a hundred times!"

Mei stopped in her tracks. That was Rocket's voice. That was Rocket's angry voice. One she had probably never heard before.

"And we've never reached a conclusion..."

Wait; Tia was angry too?

"... and why could that be? Oh, hold it, I know!" Light from a nearby skyscraper fell over Tia's grey dress and Mei spotted them by the other end of the roof just in time to see her banging a fist at his chest, "Because you run away all the time!"

Rocket was a dark figure almost impossible to distinguish from the shadows in the corner they stood.

"Are you fucking going to say something?" Tia yelled when silence stretched between them.

She wasn't angry, she was furious. And that was new. It was even more shocking than Rocket's angry voice. Mei had never heard it before, because when angry Rocket would glare until he made people uncomfortable, or disappear without a trace, or take action and slam some balls onto someone's head. He wouldn't talk.

But Tia... she thought through, she had never seen the girl genuinely angry before. Irritated yes, but never angry. Maybe she should have listened more heartily when Mark and D'Jok were talking about how mad she had been in the Sphere.

"What do you want me to say?" Rocket's voice was low now, if anything it was even more terrifying than when he had been yelling.

"I want to hear the truth!" while Tia was at the verge of losing control. Well, that certainly was different than the Sphere, too then, she remembered certain words as "determined", "strangely calm" thrown in the description. Tia looked none of those at this very moment.

Mei wondered whether she should just step in and make a lie about people looking for them to break the tension.

"The truth is Tia," Rocket breathed, "I fucked up. I'm fucked up. And the truth is... we'll probably never be the same again."

If there was the tiniest wind in Genesis, now would have been the time to hear it.

Mei watched as the perfect, fairy tale couple broke down to pieces before her eyes, holding onto her stilettos so tight her knuckles turned white and pressing her back to the metal door in hopes of not being recognized by her friends. Which was funny, any other time, she would have felt appalled that no one had noticed her until then.

"I'm aware," Tia sighed.

"Are you really?" A step and now Mei could see Rocket's face; he was mocking her friend. But it was not a regular tease, it was menacing. Cruel. "Is that why you're constantly trying to get me to be the way I was?"

"I'm not doing that," Tia scoffed, "I know that's a lost cause."

"So what's with all this doing things we used to do supposed to mean?" he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, and clenched his jaw, "Why did you drag me here, if not because it's what we always do?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Haven't you gathered it's not going to work yet?"

"What do you want me to do then?" her head whipped back, and from the narrowed eyes of the young man, Mei could detect the exact moment her best friend's icy glare landed on his. "Do you want me to pretend like it's never happened? Do you want me to force you to get professional help?" he pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed at his hair, taking a few steps away from her and out from the corner they had been huddled, looking at the busy landscape of Genesis. "Or tell your parents about how you're not yourself anymore? How you do not care if you hurt anyone, how you picked that fight with those guys over nothing the other day?"

He shook his head with a small laugh, muttering something about "having bloody good reasons".

Tia followed him with a swoosh of her vintage dress (Mei almost yelled at her to hold it a little high to avoid the dust getting caught in its hem but she herself was barefoot so she actually had no place to preach her) and grabbing his arm, whipped him to force him to look at her, "How you lost your head and practically forced yourself onto me afterwards?"

Mei held her gasp just in time. What was Tia doing still talking to him? She should have handed him to the police. Her eyes narrowed; she should have seen that coming, he had been quite the cocky bastard ever since that Netherball incident.

Rocket looked unimpressed, though.

"You were quite willing."

He let go of his hair and it stuck in all different directions making a contrast to the prim suit he was wearing.

"You came three times." He faced her properly.

"I did," Tia admitted, and Mei was utterly confused; how could anyone enjoy it while being raped? Her hand paused on her phone –ready to bring all of the armed forces of the galaxy onto the boy's head. "But could you have stopped if I told you to?"

"I don't know, I don't have much experience in that department," Rocket shrugged, "You're usually all about 'harder', 'faster', 'fuck me' and 'oh, yes' during sex."

Tia smacked her forehead and sighed. Rocket smiled a small smile and took a hold of her hand and checked whether she had bruised herself.

Mei was having a hard time following what was happening now. One moment she was accusing him of such horrid actions, and he was looking pissed; the next he was concerned over such a small hit and she was letting him touch her. _Why are you two not normal?_

"What I mean is... you looked like you didn't care if I wanted to or not," Tia watched him study the lines on her palm with a finger, "Like you didn't care who I was."

He looked at her then:

"This is all about that, isn't it? You don't actually give a damn if I do all the rest of the fucked up shit I've been doing if I keep on treating you good?"

"No," she gathered her hand and crossed her arms. "I want to understand what you want from me. Or if you want me."

Rocket frowned and Mei was certain he would start yelling around again. Then she contemplated since when did she expect the naturally quite reserved guy to be throwing tantrums at all times. Her answer was once again: since the Netherball. Tia might have, the others might have, but Mei had never totally forgiven him for it. She would never forget the day he had turned his back to Tia and made her cry. It was one of the moments she had been so proud of dating D'Jok and not Rocket, too, the redhead had acted like such a good big brother to her best friend.

"If you don't," Tia took in a deep breath, "Don't fool me around. If you don't I... one cannot make a relationship work alone."

Something in Rocket seemed to break.

"I want you to love me."

Mei almost didn't catch it; it was said in such a low voice. And Rocket looked like a little kid asking for his mommy to save him from monsters.

"I do."

Tia's voice was equally strained but upon hearing it, the young man's features relaxed remarkably. He took a step and gathered her in his arms.

"I'll try harder."

Mei thought she was imagining it initially but a moment later when his shoulders began to shake and he clutched her to his body as if trying to melt her into him there was no denying.

"Don't ever imply such things again," he said with a strong voice now.

"Rocket, I..." Oh, great she was crying too.

He backed up when she hesitated and took her face in his hands.

"Forgive me for making you feel that way."

"Alright."

"Those bastards had it coming for bothering you."

"Honestly, I can take care of myself."

"I know, I lost control," he fell silent, caressing her cheeks, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not really," Mei heard her smile, "I was a little scared though."

"I'm sorry. I won't ..."

"Not that it wasn't a turn on."

Pause.

"Now you're just confusing me."

_Well said, _Mei thought, frowning.

"Sexual desire is quite incomprehensible, Rocket," Tia's delicate hands were moving up to his wild dreads, "I always found your ferocious side quite alluring."

"That was nonexistent before Netherball," his answer was quick.

"That's what you wanted everyone to think," she laughed softly, "Maybe you even convinced yourself," she reached up and left kisses across his jaw line, "I wasn't fooled."

Another pause from his side but she loosened his tie, undid the top buttons and left kisses at his throat.

"Say," Rocket grinned teasingly and Mei sighed with relief realizing they would not fight anymore, "How quickly do you think I can get you out off that dress?"

"You'll find you don't have to," Tia mumbled; as he bent down to kiss her and directed her towards that dark corner and away from the galaxy again.

Mei turned her back to them and left as quickly as possible, not quite sure what she had witnessed but feeling like it would affect not only her perception of her friends, but also of herself.

* * *

Months later she was sitting in front of her computer; recording a message for all of her teammates, hoping they would understand her decision. Her mind wondered back to the moment when she had started on a quest to follow her heart.

"Tia... Rocket. I'd love so much to have what you two have. Take care of each other."

* * *

**So this... this was rather an interesting one, as mid-way it started going on its own. I actually have some idea on what happened between Tia and Rocket and how they may overcome their problems and what Mei does afterwards... If I can, this may turn into a multichapter thing (like 3 chapters maybe). But you all know of my infamous laziness, it is highly possible I might just not get down to it for a couple of years... so with loads of stuff hanging up in the air, this thing might forever be left to stay on its own too... **

**Also on other news: FemaleSpock created a prompt thread over at the forums under "Galactik Football Everything" anyone who enjoyed the prompts should check in there.**

**Also I suck at describing dresses; but Tia is wearing the vintage dress Emma Watson wore to the London Premiere of Half-Blood Prince. Google it, you'll know why it doesn't need to be removed *snicker* **


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

* * *

**2**

"What a scene, huh?"

It was a nonchalant comment on an at best mildly surprising case. A friendly little gossip regarding a snobby kid giving a headache to her parents and the people around them on a sunny day.

But of course, with the situation being far from that, Mei could not be blamed for her reaction not being in accordance to the tone of the words. Jumping a few feet in the air and dropping her precious stilettos –salutations to the workings of Karma, the holy bitch- on Sinedd's head was quite the acceptable response, as far as she was concerned.

"Wow," Sinedd handed the shoes to the shocked looking girl with one hand while his other one rubbed the spot they hit him, "How the lovebirds did not spot you is beyond me."

Mei calmed her breath and snatched her shoes from him, glaring as best as she could throughout; not being used to not being recognized the moment she stepped somewhere also meant not being used to getting caught while sneaking around, it seemed. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to tear open her chest.

"Oh, wait, of course it was because they are precisely that: _lovebirds_," Sinedd clarified with a smug grin towards the door that opened to the roof, the same one he had managed to snuck in after the tall brunette, "Still don't mean you're not the worst eavesdropper ever."

"Maybe because I don't do it often," Mei scoffed, turning towards the stairs she had climbed from, "Meaning never."

"Sure," Sinedd nodded, "I saw how you left in a hurry so as not to invade your friends' privacy –it was very thoughtful of you."

Mei whipped around and wished her hair had been in a ponytail instead of a bun so that the action could have resulted with a whip to the annoying boy's face:

"Are you accusing me, Sinedd? What were you doing there then?"

"I was following them," he added when a triumph expression formed on her face: "And I don't claim to be neither their friend nor not an eavesdropper; so there."

"Why were you following them in the first place?" Mei asked sceptically.

"I have some business with Dreadlocks," Sinedd shoved his hands into his pockets, "But I settled for enjoying the show instead; Rocket the abuser –never would have guessed. It's gold material."

Mei narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step:

"You're not going to speak of this, Sinedd," she ordered.

"I won't?" Sinedd, instead of looking intimidated as she had intended, bent over with mockery in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, "And what's your offer for me to keep me quiet, Dollface?"

His gaze had not flickered an inch from hers but Mei still couldn't shake the feeling that he was undressing her with his eyes. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You are such a dick," she snapped.

"Ouch," Sinedd took a step back but if anything his grin had widened, "Made the pretty lady mad. Bad Sinedd, very bad. Why would you think me so lowly, my lovely?"

"Because you are," she snorted, wishing to come up with a better retort. She turned around to put her shoes back on and promptly ignored the catcall Sinedd threw her way when she bent over. She rounded up on him again, taller and sterner, "So here's what's going to happen, Sinedd: you'll leave now and you'll never speak of what you heard out there. Actually, we haven't heard anything, so there's nothing to speak about."

"Are we talking about the same conversation?" Sinedd raised his eyebrows, "The one in which Rocket was accused of raping his girlfriend?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Tia said she consented," Mei shot back, "That doesn't make it rape."

"I have no idea about the legal sides of things," Sinedd shrugged, "All I know is, one mention to the press and people will forever be thinking about it."

"Oh and the press would hold your word over Tia's?" Mei crossed her arms.

"They may hold this little video over anyone's words," Sinedd took out his cell phone and pressed play to show her a reprise of Rocket and Tia's fight, granted it was a bit dark but her white hair could be made out even in the dark and Rocket's deep baritone voice was evidence enough, "And whoops, silly me I ran out of memory space at the point where they kissed and made up. Dang, I really do love a happy ending, too."

Mei snatched the phone from him and threw it on the ground. Sinedd gaped at the floor and then frowned up at her; she merely smirked into his face and pointedly raised her delicate, expensive shoe and dug it in the screen for good measure:

"Whoops," Mei shrugged and turned on her heels to exit the scene, victorious.

Sinedd smiled as he watched her retreat, still pissed but somewhat impressed. He gathered the broken pieces of his phone and followed her steps down the stairs.

* * *

"Mei!"

A smile formed on her face; she was not sure whether it was sincere, or just an automatic response –there were cameras everywhere.

She smiled wider when he strode over to her with his own –quite obviously sincere, no questions there- smile and offered his arm to her. However much she had been mad at him, D'Jok did look dashing in his suit, and he did make her feel safe after the encounter with Sinedd –which made her lose her footing, to say the least- and his presence was welcome.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you," D'Jok asked, as she indicated that she wanted to go to the bar with a nod of her head and he guided her in that direction.

"I needed some fresh air," Mei answered, "And you looked quite busy."

She couldn't help a small frown, her distaste with his hogging the journalists as he went on and on about how important it was to support the introduction of sports for orphans, as was the intention of that night's fundraising event, returning full force.

Well, the journalists had gone to him primarily; too, he was much more willing to talk than most of the other football players. Except for Micro-Ice, but Micro-Ice was probably trying to hide the next mischief he had gotten himself roped into and that left D'Jok. And D'Jok was such a willing poster boy.

"Well, I'd have cut short for you," D'Jok said, running a hand down her bare back, "Really, where have you been? You're cold."

"I'm fine," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself because this was not the place to fume over her boyfriend's antics, "It was a bit chilly. And take your hands of me, my parents are here."

"My hand is right where it should be," he said, as they reached the waiters, "What would you like to drink?"

"Champagne, please," she said as she realized, yes, his hand was not crossing any boundaries.

"Two glasses of champagne," D'Jok told the waiter and offered hers when they were delivered.

Mei watched him hold the glass and looked up to his face, contemplating, as she linked his hand in his arm again. They made their way towards the rest of their teammates who were waving them to come over.

Then it dawned on her, when she saw Tia walk in from the grand entrance of the ballroom:

"You've been practicing with Tia," she said suddenly.

D'Jok choked on his drink: "What?"

"I caught you the other day in our room with her, she was teaching you how to behave gentlemanly!" she was filled with glee over her realization.

"Er... no?"

"That is just priceless; I can't believe she didn't let me in on the fun! Are the rest of the guys doing it too?" she laughed.

"D'Jok, blushing is a no-no for gingers, I should know," Yuki said, which made Mei laugh even more. "What's so funny?"

"D'Jok's been taking lessons from Tia," Mei giggled.

"Finally!" Yuki grinned, "You got that you're actually not the best and decided to learn from the original Breath-girl, right?"

"I a_m _the best," D'Jok scoffed, "I could give Tia a few pointers..."

"On what?" Tia asked as she joined them.

"On the uses of Breath," D'Jok said, "That twirl you do can be better if you..."

"Yeah, yeah," Tia cut as she downed her scotch and pushed her empty glass to his hands, "Go get us refills."

D'Jok looked like he would protest but Tia gave him a sharp look – which no doubt reminded him of some notes from his lessons- and so he asked Yuki what she wanted, and after confirming Mei did not need anything set towards the bar once more.

Mei was watching Tia's face and trying to place her out of character behaviour; though, after what she had witnessed at the rooftop she had come to the realization that she did not know her best friend as well as she had thought.

"Where's Rocket?" she asked, realizing the boy in question had not come inside with her. She wondered whether it was their way of avoiding the cameras, pretending that they didn't leave together. In any case, Tia being here so early meant something had gone awry. Mei was certain no quickie could be that quick, then again she had already established and accepted the fact that she did not know much about the elusive couple's love life.

"I don't know," Tia shrugged, seeming very disinterested.

"There he is," Yuki pointed towards the entrance and Mei turned just in time to realize Sinedd had come inside before their teammate.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Tia had narrowed her eyes at the raven haired player instead of smiling at her boyfriend. Sinedd coyly saluted her and then he looked to the left and winked at Mei.

She stiffened.

The nerve of that guy, being so reckless in front of all those people!

She greeted D'Jok with her most brilliant smile when he came carrying another scotch for Tia –which was downed just as quickly as the other- and champagne for Yuki.

D'Jok smiled questioningly at her: "What's with you?"

She shrugged and traced her empty hand around his waist, snuggling up to him: "I'm just giddy you went through all that trouble to act gentlemanly."

"Well, you are making it hard to do so," he brought her closer.

"And you guys are making it hard for me to stomach my dinner," Yuki rolled her eyes. "I'll go find Micro-Ice. Tia?"

"I'll go get another drink," with a swoosh of her dress she strode away and Yuki left in another direction but only after making gurgling noises at the couple before her.

"What else has Tia thought you?" Mei asked looking up to him from his chest.

"That you are inappropriately close right now," D'Jok grinned.

"Oh, really?" she drew herself to her full height, and held onto his shoulder: "And how about now?" she claimed his lips.

As the camera lights flashed all around them in an instant, he kissed back without hesitation, holding her safely to himself and even dipped her a little.

She grinned against his lips: "Apparently I'm not the only inappropriate one."

"On the contrary," D'Jok looked smug, "It is only common courtesy to not leave a lady _wanting_."

She narrowed her eyes playfully: "You."

Her eyes flicked over to where Sinedd was standing in the corner for the briefest of seconds. He smirked and raised his glass in her general direction, looking bemused of all things.

Mei frowned and did as the journalists all around demanded of her and kissed her boyfriend with more ferocity.

If she was going to give them a show, let it be a good show.

* * *

"White is not your colour."

She frowned at his reflection in the mirror and quickly neutralized her face back when she realized the mimic was giving her a wrinkle between her eyebrows.

She fixed her attention back at the mini strapless dress she was trying and turned around to check exactly how short it stayed over her thighs.

"Actually, you'll find that it is," she said conversationally, "I'm a brunette and I have gotten myself a little bit of a tan –it works perfectly."

She readjusted the hem, satisfied that it showcased her long legs perfectly and bent slightly forward to check the cleavage. When she caught him checking her out from the mirror she flicked her hair back with a little bit more forced than necessary, successfully whipping him in the face this time.

His smirk didn't falter.

"You owe me a new phone," Sinedd stated.

"Do I?" she went past him and into the changing cabin, watching him stride over from after her and slamming the door to his face before he could do something crazy like get inside with her. She didn't put it past him, and her haste made him grin even wider.

"You have destroyed my old phone," his voice reached over as she struggled out of the tight dress, "There is a shop on the next street."

She huffed as she finally managed to get her head out of it, getting frustrated at her hair becoming all electrified.

"Do you need help? I am really good at taking women's clothes off."

She rolled her eyes and willed herself to calm down, hanging the dress and reaching for her own clothes.

Ignoring him was not working, though; as when she opened the door he was still there, resting against the wall nonchalantly, looking like shopping with girls was one of his usual pastimes.

She glared and went towards the register. He followed her like a dog. Well, a dog that looked disinterested and was only doing it because he knew he'd get bacon in the end instead of out of loyalty but he was still hot on her heels anyways.

She decided he would not get that bacon at any cost, as she smiled politely at the cashier.

* * *

**I know, I know. Months of waiting, and then this? Nothing even really happens in here. But it's been getting out of hand, and as FemaleSpock very well knows -you are a great person for not smacking me down about my whining all over the place, honey, thank you- it was eating me away. **

**I am so nervous of D'Jok, Mei and Sinedd's characterizations, as I believe I have quite different opinions on them than their hardcore fans. I'm trying to do my best but it's really hard finding a ground for how much they have changed in between seasons. And I actually wish I could discuss with the anonymous reviewers -you guys leave some of the best comments, so thank you. Constructive criticism is, as always, very welcome. **

**Thanks to some stories by Gerkyhen, I'm strangely intrigued by the idea of Rocket/Mei recently, too. So if there are any prompts, I'd love to drabble. We also still have a prompt thread in the forums. **

**This story is expanding as I write it. And I'm scared of it O.o **


End file.
